


Chimes At Midnight

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: "... that if requiring fail, he *will* compel."  (quotation from Henry V.  Title from Henry IV Pt 2 "But we have heard the chimes at midnight, Master Harry, chase the days that we have seen.")
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lionel Luthor





	Chimes At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the tags didn't show up properly, there's some non-con in this. This is your final warning.

"Aaah, Clark. Thank you for seeing me, on such... short notice." Lionel Luthor sounded like the petitioner, but in fact, he was the one who had demanded this quiet little meeting with Clark in Metropolis. _Come alone,_ Lionel had told him, _and come quickly._

Clark had done both, because he had not liked the slightly threatening tone of Lionel's voice. He had been given the address of Lionel's LuthorCorp office, where Lionel and his mother had been held hostage only months before. He looked around the cold, blue office now, and nearly shivered. "You didn't exactly give me much of a choice."

"Smart lad." Lionel leaned back in his chair, lightly tapping his fingertips together. "I think you know what's behind the door of my safe, don't you, boy?"

__

Refined Kryptonite bars. "Yeah, I do, and it's dangerous. It's caused people--"

"Dangerous to you, perhaps. I'm not concerned, however, with anyone other than you at the moment. You see, Clark... it's come to my attention lately that you've quite a knack for being in the right place at the right time, what with saving my life, both of my sons' lives, and other lives around this little burg. When your father came to me for your adoption papers, I assumed that you'd merely been orphaned in the meteor shower." Short pause as he gauged Clark's reactions to his words. "I had little idea that Jonathan and his sweet wife Martha were harboring a dangerous extra-terrestrial."

Clark felt his heart hammering in his throat, blocking his airway for a few moments before shoving it back down and striving to speak calmly, even though he was a step away from breaking out into a cold sweat. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Luthor."

"Mmm. Don't you, Clark?" He used the remote sitting on his desk to key in the combination to the digital lock, and the vault door swung open, bathing Clark in the sickly green glow of the Kryptonite bars, and walked around his desk to watch as the boy collapsed, writhing in pain.

As soon as the vault door had creaked open Clark felt the familiar wash of Kryptonite sickness wash over him. His skeleton felt as though it'd turned to water as the vault door continued to swing open, and his body was bathed in the full glow from the hundreds of bars in the safe.

Pain, burning agony that slid through his bloodstream, beyond anything he'd ever known. He could feel his skin wrinkling, pulling taut, see the green veins coming to the surface and trying to burst out of his skin. He could feel the wet, warm trickle down the side of his face as his nose bled, and he curled around the fire in the pit of his stomach before arching his back against the floor, trying to assuage the scorching pain in his spine. "P-please," he finally moaned, after having tried to inch away and finding himself unable to move. The blood gushed more forcefully from his nose with every aborted attempt to move, and his arms were like leaden weights as he tried to reach for Lionel.

Lionel clicked his tongue pityingly as he watched Clark suffer, then he crouched down beside him. "Quite fascinating," he said, tucking the remote in his pocket, thus freeing both of his hands to pick up one of Clark's spaghetti-like arms for examination. "No one else I've encountered has had this kind of reaction to the meteor rock before. Not even that Jenkins man. He was trying to expel it from his body, but otherwise, he wasn't affected at all. This though... I can't tell if your blood is trying to burst through the surface of your skin, or simply trying to hide _somewhere_ in your body that isn't affected by the meteor rock."

Clark barely heard. His body was slowly ceasing the writhing strain, limbs growing even heavier in exhaustion as his skin started to turn the same sickly green as the Kryptonite. No more struggle was left in him, and he tried to plead with Lionel again. "P-please. I--I don't--I don't want to die," he begged miserably.

Lionel rocked back on his heels, dropping Clark's arm and watching it flop. "But you're not going to die, my dear boy. You're not an alien; these little green rocks aren't going to hurt you," Lionel said with false cheer, and he patted Clark's shoulder comfortingly. "I've _never_ seen an allergic reaction this severe before," Lionel said in wonderment.

Clark gave a little plaintive whine in his throat, and he marshaled every bit of strength and control he had remaining to him to turn his head and look directly at Lionel. The green hue had begun to invade the whites of his eyes and make them look completely inhuman. "P-please," was all he had strength left for. "Please."

"Bah." Something Lionel saw in Clark's eyes precipitated the noise of disgust with himself, and he thumbed the button of the remote, watching as the heavy vault door slammed shut and beeped as it relocked itself.

As soon as the Kryptonite was sealed behind the vault door, Clark could feel his strength returning. It came back slowly, because he'd never been exposed to Kryptonite for that long before, and the first thing he did was sit up, then get to his knees and scramble as far away from Lionel's desk as he could.

Lionel sighed. "Do we have to repeat that lesson, Clark?" he asked, bored.

He froze, panting. "N-no."

"Good. Because I'd hate to damage such a prize asset as yourself." He leaned back in the chair behind his desk again. "Sit down, and don't make me tell you twice."

Clark complied, grateful for the place to sit down even as he resented being told what to do. But he didn't have a choice. Lionel knew. If not everything, enough to put it together. And Clark was frightened. Jonathan had always told him that he could never tell Lex, because Lex would lock him away, test him, dissect him. Clark realized, looking at Lionel from across the room, that Jonathan had been worried about the wrong Luthor.

Lionel watched Clark recover, made sure that Clark was together enough to hear what he was about to say. "Unless you want your life to be over, boy, you're going to listen to me. And you're going to do as I tell you. Because if you don't, I will have no problem in turning you over to my scientific team at Cadmus Laboratories and letting them take you apart, organ by organ, to see what makes you tick and build me another just like you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Bitter taste in his mouth as he called this bastard man sir. "I understand."

"Good." Lionel tapped his fingers on the desk. "The first thing I want to know is what is your relationship with Lex?"

Clark froze, again, cursing inwardly as he did. _Nobody_ knew that he and Lex were lovers, had been for almost a year now, not even Clark's parents. Lex had pled with him to keep it a secret, because he knew Helen was working for Lionel and he was trying to manipulate her into giving away his father's plan. Clark had agreed, remaining painfully silent, even publicly acting slightly estranged so as to make Lex's relationship with Helen seem more plausible. He almost denied it, but fear and pride wouldn't let him.

"I love your son, Mr. Luthor."

Lionel waved a disgusted hand. "I could care less. Are you fucking him?"

A flinch. "Y-yes." Hated to hear it boiled down to such crudities. "No. We--we're making--"

"Spare me the romantic drivel and your sensibilities." Lionel rolled his eyes. "Your charms can't be all that impressive _or_ meaningful if he's fucking Helen--whom, I can tell you from experience, is quite good." He watched with barely-concealed delight as Clark flinched again, and swallowed hard--a habit he recognized from his son. This boy was going to be disgustingly easy to control. "Does he know?"

"Know what?" Clark was still processing slowly, still trying to recover, and his hands tightened on the arms of the chair.

"Don't play stupid with me, Clark." That was Lionel's only warning.

"Yes, he knows." Silent exhalation. Another thing his parents would kill him for eventually. But now? It hardly seemed to matter.

"Good." More and more opportunity, and Lionel could barely contain his satisfaction. He now had reins with which he could control his son *and* the alien. "Then there's just one more thing to be taken care of."

Clark didn't bother to protest any further. "What?"

In this, Lionel humored him with an explanation. "In case you haven't noticed, Clark, my son and I share... certain things. Certain... tastes, if you will."

Clark blanched as he realized exactly what Lionel meant. "You--I won't."

"Yes, Clark, you will." He leaned over the desk, as though imparting a great secret. "Because if you don't, I'll ruin not only your life but your family's as well. Just think how Jonathan would feel, knowing that a Luthor bastard is growing inside your mother's body, hmm?"

Clark jerked away. "That's not true!"

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't," Lionel said, maddeningly calm. "But your father? Will believe that it is. You know it, I know it. And that? Would send your mother right... back... to me. Your father? Into drunkenness and possibly jail, if he decided to follow through on his threat this time." He reached over the desk and ran a fingertip over Clark's chin, and smiled as the boy jerked away. "No? All right then, you leave me no other choice." He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed.

Clark recognized his phone number. "No!" He ran around the desk in a millisecond, wrenching the phone out of the wall and throwing it across the room. "Don't!"

Lionel just smirked triumphantly. "Then you know what to do."

Clark couldn't help the shudder of distaste as he slid between Lionel's spread knees. His mouth opened only because he knew Lionel wouldn't accept any hesitation, and he pushed the thick shaft of hard flesh past his gag reflex, forcing himself not to choke as he started to suck, tears silently spilling from his eyes.

\- = - = -

Lex couldn't believe what he was watching.

Clark had told him, of course. Had told him everything, from Lionel's summoning phone call to the act of fellatio that Lionel had forced Clark to perform on him.

He watched it now, unease building in his stomach.

Watched Lionel's edited version of events, Clark storming angrily into Lionel's office, ripping the phone out of the wall, throwing it aside to fall to his knees, hungrily ravishing Lionel's cock with deep, greedy strokes. Made Lionel look like the victim, and not Clark.

Lex thought he was going to be ill and he switched off the tape right before his father's climax into Clark's mouth. He sat behind the desk, shaking hands pouring himself a glass of Scotch, which nearly spilled into his lap when the phone rang. He knew, without a doubt, who it would be, and he took a deep drink of the bitter amber liquid before answering. "Luthor."

"Good morning, Lex!" Lionel's voice was hearty and cheerful. "I trust you got my package this morning?"

Took everything Lex had in him not to tell Lionel to go to hell. "Yes, I did. It was... interesting viewing." Refused to give his father the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Yes, it was. Quite." Note of quiet dismay in Lionel's voice as he proceeded. "I just thought you might to be made aware of exactly who and what you're dealing with."

__

You, dad? Devious, filthy bastard who's hurt someone I care about for the last time. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with... Dad." Quiet pause, quiet threat in the words.

Satisfaction fairly reeked from Lionel's tone. "Careful, Lex. One might think you're biting off more than you can chew."

A knock on the study door, and Lex looked up to see a small, Asian man in a courier suit holding out a package for him. "I've got to go, Dad. There's a delivery here I have to sign for and I really need to get back to work. But do call again." He hung up on his father, and accepted the delivery with a scrawl of illegible signature. He waited until the delivery boy was gone, and he opened the box. Took out the security tape from the LexCorp camera in Lionel's office, and stuck it in the VCR, tossing away the edited crap Lionel had sent him that morning.

Now this was the tape the Kents needed to see--all of it.

\- = - = -

Jonathan had stormed out of the house when Lex had tried to tell the Kents about his involvement with Clark. It left Lex, and a very pregnant Martha, to deal with the situation as best they could. "Don't worry, Mrs. Kent," Lex said softly, and felt like he'd said that a hundred times before. "I won't let anything happen to Clark; I won't let my father use him."

"Your--father?" Martha asked softly, hand lightly rubbing her belly. It hadn't been a secret that her work with Lionel had strained her marriage almost to breaking, and Lex caught the motion and he wondered if the accusation Lionel had leveled at Clark about the paternity of Martha's baby might have been true.

"Yes, my father." Lex held up the tape. "You really should see this."

\- = -

Martha blanched, and her hand stroked more firmly over her swollen belly as she heard the threat he made to Clark about the baby. "He... he promised that he wouldn't tell," she said softly, other hand groping for the remote to turn the tape off. "Lex... you have to do something, you have to help Clark." She couldn't bear to watch her son servicing Lionel Luthor in the same way she had.

Lex gave a hard swallow at the obvious distress. "Don't worry, Martha. I'll take care of this. I give you my word, I won't let anything else happen to Clark."

Martha gripped his hand tightly. "I'm leaving my baby in your hands, Lex. Please take care of him."

"I will." Lex returned the grip tightly, and then hugged her as she pulled him against her.

\- = - = -

When Lex entered his father's office the next evening, the last thing he expected was to see Clark there, on his knees with Lionel's hands fisted in his hair as he sucked the older man off. Lionel just smirked over the desk at his son. "What can I do for you, Lex?" He looked down at Clark, who had stopped sucking and turned almost impossibly red. "Nobody told you to stop what you're doing, Clark."

Soft little whimper and a flinch towards his lover as he went back to sucking on Lionel's cock.

"I'm telling you to stop. Clark, get up. Get over here, now." Lex's voice was surprisingly strong, because he'd thought long and hard about what he was doing.

Clark stopped sucking, and looking fearfully at Lionel, he started to back away, until he was standing behind Lex and wiping his mouth with disgust.

"Lex, what do you think you're doing?" Lionel asked it calmly. "Clark, unless you want everyone to know about you, you'll come back over here, now."

"Stay." Lex didn't take his eyes off his father. "I did a little creative editing of my own, Dad. I think you'll be interested in seeing the results." He slid a DVD across the desk to his father. "Clark, sit down." Lionel humored his son, and put the DVD into the computer tower. His brows rose, but the rest of his face remained impassive as he watched the edited film play, showing him calling Clark into his office, threatening him, blackmailing him with the information about the baby, and then forcefully coercing Clark into performing. "Well, that's an interesting little piece of fiction you've created, Lex."

"No more so than yours was," Lex answered blandly. He crossed his legs, ankle coming up to rest on his knee, and he sighed. "I want you to leave Clark alone. Or my tape goes public. The Kents have already seen the whole thing." A brief crease of worry flitted across Lionel's face. "There's a copy of the original in my safe. I prefer this edited version, myself." Lex produced another copy of the DVD from the pocket of his jacket, and twirled it between his fingers. "You approach Clark again, and this goes out into the media. May not be enough to keep you in jail--I know your lawyers too well--but at the least, it'll kill your reputation and your stock will drop. Which we both know you don't want. I mean, really. Who'd want to be seen coercing a young, innocent boy like Clark, fresh from a Kansas farm, into depraved sex? I certainly wouldn't."

Clark's fingers tightened on Lex's shoulder as he saw the cloud pass across Lionel's face, and he tried to keep his body from shaking. He hated this. He hated being a pawn, a game between the two of them, and he hated that Lex knew that Clark had been forced to pleasure Lionel. Hated every *bit* of it, and he just stood miserably behind Lex and hoped.

Lionel sat back in the chair, and took the DVD out of the computer. "I'm impressed, Lex. I'll be calling the sweep team in first thing in the morning."

Lex didn't betray the disappointment he felt at losing the camera in his father's office. It was worth it, if it would help protect Clark. "Of course you will. I'll just keep this for extra insurance."

Lionel nodded, and tucked his own copy of Lex's edited DVD away. "I thought you might." He clasped his hands on the blotter. "If I see that tape in the public medium, Lex, the world will know the truth about your boyfriend."

"It won't go out, unless you decide to try and use Clark again." Steely eyes met his father's.

"All right, Lex." Lionel finally sat back. "I'll let you win this time. But I won't be as lenient again."

Clark made to rise up, but Lex stayed put and glared at his father. "And the paternity of Martha's baby?"

"Stays with the lady and myself." Non-answer, but answer enough.

"You ruin her life, Dad, and I'll ruin yours." Quiet promise in those words, and only then did Lex rise to his feet. "Clark, come on. Don't get up, Dad. We can find our way out." Lex held his hand out, and after a heartbeat, Clark took it. They walked out together, and Lionel watched, waiting to make sure they'd left the building.

A quiet, feminine voice came from the corner of the room, from behind one of the massive filing cabinets.

"They're gone." He got up and walked to the side wall, pulling the cabinet aside and revealing the occupant of the secret passage. He helped her up carefully, pulling her gracefully to her feet, cautious of her pregnant stomach. "And they think they won."

The woman exhaled softly, as she followed Lionel back to his desk, and settled on the corner of it. "When Lex came and said you'd threatened Clark with the baby..."

"I had to, Martha. It was the only way to make sure they stayed quiet about it too." He caressed her stomach softly. "I had to protect my son."

The End


End file.
